digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4
Joanne's POV Five months passed, since the day that half of my friends' school was destroyed. However, things seemed to change, we weren't attacked by monsters or ended lost in freaky places, like abandoned graveyards. By the way, my name is Joanne! I'm fourteen years old and I live at Rika's home. One week after Raremon's attack, Rika's mom adopted me. My parents died, when I was really young. I go to the same school as Rika and I met her friends. As Rika and my friends, I'm a Tamer, since a long time ago and my partner is Calumon, he had always been with me, since the day I was born. Luna, Jeri, Rika and I were at a slumber party in Rika's house. After we saw a movie, Rika was showing us some photos of her first date. Jeri and Luna seemed really shocked. They knew the guy with her in the picture was Ryo. - Rika! - Jeri exclaimed- Since when you're dating Ryo? - Since, one month…- Rika said, with a dreamy face. - I love the photos!- Luna said. - There so romantic!- I commented. - So… changing subject…-Rika said, blushing- What about you, Joanne? How are you doing with Bo?- - Well…I…Nothing is happening between us!- - Come on! He totally likes you!- Luna exclaimed. - And what about you and Henry? - I asked Luna. - You two are always together!- Rika said. - Aren't you two dating, are you?- Jeri asked. - Of course not! - Luna exclaimed- We're just friends!- Then, we started joking about Luna and Henry for a long time. Luna got sick of the jokes and started a pillow fight. We had so much fun and in the end, Jeri won the pillow fight. Some hours later, we were bored; so then, Rika's mom appeared and gave us the idea to pretend we were models, gave Rika her camera and gave us some of her old clothes she didn't use. Rika took lots of photos and we uploaded them on my profile in Facebook. We watched a movie and ate pizza. The next day, we were extremely bored, when Rika looked for some ice cream. When Rika returned, Jeri quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. So she did with Luna and me. Finally, we lied down in the floor, forming a circle. - Jeri, are you ok? - Rika asked her. - What are you doing?- - Friends' reunion, of course! - Jeri said- Come on, Rika!- - Yeah! - I said- How was your date with Ryo?- - It wasn't a great deal. We just went for a walk…- - But then what happened?- Luna asked. - Did you guys kiss?- Jeri, Luna and I asked. After that, Rika nodded and smiled. - Yes! I knew it! I knew it! - Jeri exclaimed- I so envy you, Rika! You're so confident! How did you do it? In your place, I would feel so embarrassed, if I have to kiss Takato… What would he think about me?- - Well, if you really have feelings for Takato, then go and tell him. You'll feel better if you tell him. You shouldn't care of what others think of you. - Rika told Jeri, who was with a sad face. - Come on, Jeri. - I said- Cheer up. At least you should try…- - Thanks, Joannie. I'll try.- Jeri said. - It's nothing. The truth is we should all try to confess our feelings- I said, staring at Luna. Suddenly, everyone was staring at Luna. - Why are you all staring at me? - Luna asked, blushing. - Did I do something?- - Come on, Luna! - Jeri said- Tell us the truth!- - What truth? What are you talking about?- - Do you crush on Henry or not?- Rika asked - OF COURSE NOT!- Luna said, turning red- What makes you think I have those feelings for him?- - Because you turned red…- I whispered. - Just say it! - Jeri said. - Ok! - Rika interfered- That's enough, Jeri!- - If Luna doesn't want to tell us is ok! There's no problem! - I said, smiling. Luna's POV One night later, after school, I went for a walk in the silent city of Shinjuku. I had a bad day at school. In those days after, I almost destroyed all the school, nothing weird happened. After returning to school, I have been bullied. There were rumors about Henry and me, everyone thought we were dating. I went to a forest near the park, the one I found with Henry two weeks after Raremon's attack. There, we built a tree house. That was a special place for me, a place only Henry and I knew about. So, I climbed to the tree house and I stayed there for a few hours. I didn't know why, but I started writing a song for a while. When I was tired I started singing. You're not alone I'm with you, I'll grab your hand in the dark. We will see rising that new moon. I won't give up Even if, I lose my breath. Because you know I'm falling for you… - There you are! - Someone said, clapping. I turned around and it was Henry. When I realized, that he heard me singing, I started blushing. - Are you ok, Luna?- There was a silence for a moment. - You didn't have a good day, did you? - He asked. - No- I said- It isn't a great deal, but…- - Yeah, I know. Mari and her 'minions' strike once again, right?- I- don't stand those girls, really. I feel sick by only watching them…- - Hey, what's that? - Henry asked when he saw my notebook, where I wrote my song. - It's that…- - Nothing! It' just an old notebook! - I said, as I grab quickly the notebook. - Why are you so curious about it?- - Don't try to trick me, Luna. - Henry said, with a smiley face- I saw you writing something, when you were singing.- - Ok! You won! - I said, as I gave him my notebook- If you really want to know, I was composing my own song. But I haven't finished it yet and it's so…- - Calm down, Luna! - Henry, interrupted as he finished reading my notebook- The song is beautiful, even if it's not finished. I would love to hear you singing the song.- - Thanks…- I said, blushing- But, I don't sing very well and…- I- f you want I can play the guitar, while you sing- He said, as he grabbed the guitar. Things are not what they seem to be, They can't be seen from far away. You just need to open your eyes, And you'll find out the truth, You'll find out the truth. You're not alone I'm with you, I'll grab your hand in the dark. We will see rising that new moon. I won't give up Even if, I lose my breath. Because you know I'm falling for you… - Luna…- Henry said, surprised- Where did you learn to sing like that?- - I dunno… - I answered, turning red. - I used to sing, long time ago… Too many things happened…- - What happened?- - My grandma died…- After I answered that question, I had a tearful expression in my face. I remembered my grandma's death. She had Parkinson, a horrible disease. I saw how she died. She was the only one who was always for me, that's why I suffered a lot after her death. I couldn't stand it anymore; Tears began to get out of my eyes, until Henry put his hand on my shoulder. - I…I'm really sorry…-Henry said- I didn't know…- - It's ok. - I answered- It's nothing, really.- - I'll take you home, then, it's really late.- - Wait a minute… How did you find out I was here?- - Well, Takato is like crazy looking for you. He said you disappeared without telling anyone.- - That's true. But he's exaggerated way too much.- - But Luna, Takato cares a lot about you. Give him a chance. Besides, he's your family now.- - I know. But it's just my nature. I can't stay in the same place all the time. I always need a change of air.- - You sound like a Gypsy. - He said, as he smiled. Then, Henry and I went home, after being lots of hours in the tree house. Henry's POV One day later, in recess. Takato, Luna and I saw a poster for a band contest, called: The Battle of Bands. I read the rules and conditions for the contests: The band must have a minimum of 4 members. For the band there are 2 optional categories, which bands must have: a drummer, 1 or 2 guitarists and a singer or all the members can sing. There will be prizes for: Best Singer, Best Song, Best clothing and Best band. The winner will have the opportunity to record their own CD. there will be also a Scholarship for who designed the clothes. (There must be a designer for each band). Please sign the poster, to take part in the contest. - What is it about, Henry?-Luna asked, curious. - That's none of your business, Looney. - A pink-haired girl said, as she put her hand in the poster. - Don't you have something better to do, Mari?-Luna answered, rudely. - No. - She answered- Girl, You never heard about the Battle of Bands? Only the best can win this contest and become famous. - Yeah! - Other guys said. There was a blond-haired girl, a red-haired guy and a black-haired guy- You guys don't have chance! The prize will be hours, Losers!- - And who do you think you guys are to tell us what to do? - I interfered. - Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't present you my gang! - Mari said- They are Amy, Nick and Edward. Together we are: MANE! - That has nothing to do! - Takato said- You don't know if you're going to win or not!- - And we can sign the poster if we want to!- Luna exclaimed Everyone of MANE walked away, except for Edward, who was walking near to where I was. - You're Henry Wong, right?- He asked - Yeah, That's me!- I said - Can I give you an advice?- - Yeah! Sure…- - Don't be so attached to your girlfriend, if you don't want anyone to find out the truth… - What? S-she's not…- I said, when he was leaving - See ya, loser!- Although Edward looked like a punk, he seemed to be a really nice person, but he wasn't. He enjoyed bullying other kids in school. After school, Takato, Rika, Luna and I were at my place. Takato took a copy the contest's poster, that one of his teacher gave him. Luna explained Rika what happened at school and Takato was trying to convince me to help him make a band for The Battle of Bands. - But guys what's wrong with making our own band? - Takato asked, as we stared at him- What's wrong with you, guys?- - Mari and her gang it's the problem, Takato. - Luna answered, angrily. - Oh, Come on, Luna! - Takato exclaimed- They're normal people, just like us!- - No they're not!- I said- They're MANE, we're the Losers.- - They're worst things in life to complain about, Henry! - Rika interfered. - They're all the same. 'You're IN', 'You're OUT'. Those are the only things they can say. - I continued. They always get all the latest in gadgets and fashion. They think they're the only people on the world because: Mommie bought me an iPod Nano. There's no chance to win them in the contest!- Luna added. - You guys are wrong! - Rika said- First, we are not the losers; Second, They're just some stupid dudes who try to ruin your lives and third, we can win the contest! I say we make our own band.- Finally, Rika convinced us to make our own band. We started to think a name for our band. We thought a lot of names and finally, we decided for the name: The Digitals. Then, Takato grabbed a notebook to write which role will have each member. - Here says that, bands must have: a drummer, 1 or 2 guitarists and a singer. We are 4, so there must be 2 guitarists. Do you guys know how to play the electric guitar?- - I do. - I said – And you, Takato? - I know to play the bass guitar, only- Takato answered. - Now, we just need a singer and…- I- 'm gonna warn you something, Goggle-head – Rika said- I DO NOT SING!- - But, Rika…-Takato said - … why not?- - Because I hate singing! Especially in front of millions of people. - Rika answered- Why don't you sing, Takato?- - Are you crazy? I don't know how to sing!- - There was a silence for a moment. Everyone was looking at me. - Don't look at me! - I said- I don't know how to sing, either!- - Why don't you sing, Luna?- Takato said - Me? I don't know, guys…I don't know if I can…- Luna said - Come on, Luna!- Takato said - Don't worry.- Rika said - We're your friends. - I said. - But I don't know any song by heart…-She said. - Ok. - Takato said, giving Luna some lyrics- This is Nobody's home by Avril Lavinge.- So then, before Luna started singing, Takato asked me to play the song's guitar chords, while Luna sings, because this one of the songs I knew to play by heart. And then, Luna started singing without problem, because Avril Lavinge was her favorite singer. The song went like this: Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it every day. And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes. Broken inside. When Luna finished singing, we were all surprised: We couldn't believe what he heard. - Luna!- Rika said- Don't say you can't sing!- - Amazing! - I said. - I give it a 10! - Takato said. - Really?-Luna said, bashfully. - Did you like it?- - Of course we did! - Takato, Rika and I said, in chorus. - So Luna, Will you join the band? - Rika said. - Ok! - Luna said- I guess there won't be any problem. - Yeah!-Rika said- So them, I'll be the drummer. Our band is complete!- - Hold on your horses, Rika!-Takato said- Here says: there will be also a Scholarship for who designed the clothes. (There must be a designer for each band). - Crap! - I exclaimed, annoyed- Why can't we use our own clothes instead of looking a 'fashion designer'? - Who said fashion designer?- Someone shouted. I turned around and it was my older sister, Jaarin. She was in Senior Year and she wanted to be a fashion designer, because she loved fashion. She appeared with a notebook with lots of designs. Some hours later, my sister finished Takato's, Rika's and my designs. When, Takato and Rika left, Jaarin was trying to find out an outfit that could fit Luna, because she exaggerated too much with her designs. But in conclusion, Jaarin found out that Luna doesn't like long dresses, strapless dresses or blouses, heels, excessively short skirts and tight shirts. - Geez - I thought – Poor Luna, Jaarin is making her suffer, as if this was a fashion emergency. The worst part of this was that I had to give my opinion because Takato and Rika left home and with each outfit that Jaarin designed for her, made her feel embarrassed, making her turn red. For example, one of the outfits that my sister designed for Luna consisted in a yellow top, boxing platform boots and an extremely short skirt. Luna felt so embarrassed, that she tried to pull her skirt, so that it didn't seem so short. Finally, Jaarin designed an outfit that consisted in a faux-leather vest, a red dress with black spots to her knees, red fishnet stockings, a red loose tie and red boxer boots with platform. - Is…is this ok? - Luna asked. - It's for a 10! - Jaarin exclaimed- You look like a punk princess!- I smiled at Luna, to calm her down. Luna blushed and smiled to me. Finally, we convinced Luna to use that outfit for the contest. Joanne's POV After school, Rika, Calumon and I were walking home with some friends, when suddenly, I saw a girl spying us. So I decided to follow her, along with Calumon. I started chasing her as fast as I could. In the end, we ended in a really dark place and finally the girl stopped running. She had extremely long white hair tied up in two braids, light blue eyes and her skin was pale as snow. She wore a plaid long-sleeved dress, long white socks, red Converse sneakers and a blue cap. She seemed to have scratched her face, knees and her clothes. - What…what do you want from me? - She asked. - That's what we should ask you! - I said. – Who are you?- - My name is… Marianella…- She said – You're getting things wrong. I wasn't spying you! I'm new in town.- - I'm Joanne. He's my friend, Calumon. – I said. - Where do you come from? - I don't come from nowhere. I'm orphan, so I'm looking for a home.- - Don't worry. You're safe now!- - Thanks…I…- Marianella said, as she fainted. - MARIANELLA!- I screamed, as I tried to feel her pulse, by grabbing her arm. Suddenly, we heard a really loud noise coming from far away. Calumon and I started staring at each other and I was getting nervous, because Marianella wasn't waking up. We turned around and we saw a huge Digimon, that didn't seem very friendly. Besides, he had the size of a Mega level-Digimon. - BlackGreymon is a Virus Dinosaur Digimon in the Champion level. - I read in my Digivice. - His attack is…- - MEGA FLAME!- We heard, as he attacked us and we took Marianella and ran away. One hour later, Calumon and I (carrying Marianella in my back) were still running away from BlackGreymon. - We gotta lose him! - I said. - How can we lose him? He's like 10,000 feet tall! - Calumon exclaimed. - W-what's going on? - Marianella said, as she woke up. Then, Calumon tripped and fell to the floor. We tried to run to him, but it was too late, BlackGreymon grabbed me rudely and Marianella fell to the floor, hurt. I was trying to get free from BlackGreymon's grip. - Is this a joke? - BlackGreymon said, laughing – She's just a kid!- - LEAVE HER ALONE!- Calumon exclaimed, as he snarled like a tiger and attacked BlackGreymon fiercely. Thanks to Calumon's attack, BlackGreymon let me go and I started falling though the air, from lots of meters. Suddenly, the necklace I had on my neck, started glowing and I started floating slowly. - Huh? My…my necklace…- I said, as I landed on the grass and there was a light glowing in my hand, it was a blue card. - Huh?- When, BlackGreymon attacked Calumon, making him hit a tree, I ran to where Calumon was and tried to protect him. So then, I used to blue card and my Digivice. - Digimodify! - I said- Matrix Evolution, activated!- Suddenly, a bolt of light surrounded Calumon. But when it disappeared, Calumon evolved! - Caltigramon is a Data Holy Beast Digimon in the Champion level. His attack is Heaven's Roar. - I said, reading my Digivice. - Amazing!- - I-it can be! - BlackGreymon whispered. So then, Caltigramon attacked BlackGreymon, by biting his arm and he yelled in pain. Then, Takato, Rika, Henry, Luna and their partners arrived and saw the battle. All of them were really shocked; they couldn't believe what they saw. - Is that Calumon? - Rika asked in shock. - NO WAY!- Henry and Takato exclaimed, in chorus. - Impossible…-Luna said, as her mouth was dropped open. Finally, Caltigramon defeated BlackGreymon. Caltigramon was going to download his data, but my necklace downloaded the data first and projected a bolt of light, that made Caltigramon return to his original form. - The necklace was glowing. - Rika said, looking at me. - Don't look at me! - I said- I don't have no idea why it was glowing!- Then, Luna and the others noticed that, Marianella couldn't get up, they tried to help her. We found out that, when she fell to the floor, she injured one of her legs. - Do I know you? - Luna asked me. - Your face seems kind of familiar to me. Like if we met a long time ago.- - I don't know…- Marianella said, with a sad face. - By the way, I'm Luna. These are my friends and partners: Tigramon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon. - Luna said, looking at Marianella. – Are you ok?- - Yeah, I'm ok!-She said. - I'm Marianella, but just call me Mar!- - Where do you come from? - Takato asked her. - Well, I don't have a home… - Mar said. There was a silence for a moment. Rika stared at Takato and punched him to make him shut his mouth. - Moumentai! - Terriermon said, to cheer Mar. - You can stay at my house, if you want! - Guilmon said. - Thank you! You're really kind. - Mar said. - Hey, Mar…- I said- Do you want to come to The Battle of The Bands with me?- - Yeah, sure. But what's The Battle of the Bands. - She asked. It's a musical contest for Rock bands. - I said- Takato, Henry, Rika and Luna formed a band called The Digitals and they're going to present their first single.- - Wow, amazing! - Mar said. Later, Mar and I have arrived to the contest, along with Jeri and the others. We saw lots of different bands. One of the bands we saw was MANE. I heard a lot about them, they were always bullying Luna and Henry and called them losers. The crowd liked them, but I didn't. They seemed to pretend that they were the center of the universe. Finally, it was the last band's turn. Now, ladies and gentleman, here we have the last group: The Digitals!- Luna's POV After we heard the judge calling us, I started getting nervous because I didn't know how to put on my tie; I never used one in my whole life. Suddenly, Henry appeared behind me and got more nervous than before. I didn't know why, but I knew that he realized I didn't know how to wear a tie. - Need help? - He asked. - You seem to have problems with that tie.- - Yeah. I never wore a tie in my whole life. - I said. - Don't worry. Every day, we learn something new, which makes us grow as better people. – Henry said, as he grabbed my tie. When he started to put on my tie, my heart started beating like crazy and I started turning red. The problem was, when he started when he began adjusting my tie, he was strangling me. As he realized it, he tried to untie the knot, but he tripped over me and we both hit against a wall. I was getting extremely nervous and I was red, as a tomato. I could feel Henry's hand grabbing the tie, as his hand gently scraped my neck. - A-are you ok? - Henry asked, turning red.- I didn't mean to strangle you...- - It's nothing…-I said nervous. - HENRY! LUNA!- Rika shouted. – GET OUT OF THERE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!- He quickly fixed the knot and we ran to the stage. Before we started, we were all revising our instruments. Finally, Takato, Henry and Rika played their instruments; to begin with the song and I started singing. Suddenly, the crowd started singing along with us like crazy. In the end, everyone liked our song. Finally, the judges started announcing the results. - Here are the final results: The best singer is: Amy from MANE. - The first judge said. - The best song was: Take a chance by The Digitals- The second judge said. - The best clothing was: from The Digitals- The third judge said. - And the winner of The Battle of Bands is…- The fourth judge said-… The Digitals!- We couldn't believe what we heard. Our band won the contest, we were so happy that we didn't care what happened around us. Then, the judges gave us the authorization to record our own CD. Finally, we went to my place to celebrate our victory. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn